


like i'm set on fire

by Corollaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indis receives a summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like i'm set on fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkien Femslash Bingo Day One!! 
> 
> Cards and Prompts: Book Titles: N22: Fall on Your Knees / Language of Flowers: O37: Carnation - Fascination / NSFW: O37: Oral Sex / Tolkien Quotes: N22: "And Indis hath my love"

Míriel had left a note on her doorstep, three words in graceful, sloping handwriting. When Indis picked it up, the paper carried a faintly floral scent, like a breeze drifting from Yavanna’s gardens.

_Come see me._

A thrill chased down Indis’ spine, a crackle of lightning. She turned and went to find her cloak.

***

Míriel was waiting for her in a full robe of blue, patterned at the hem with orange embroidered carnations. Indis watched her descend the stairs, nearly silent save for the soft flutter of cloth against marble, her movements fluid and strangely hypnotizing. As always, Indis felt the strange tugging between her ribs, a draw forward into Míriel’s steady gaze.

“You came swiftly,” Míriel noted.

Indis nodded. “How could I refuse the summons of one for whom I hold such respect?”

The corner of Míriel’s mouth lifted in an amused smirk. “Respect,” she echoed, giving the word a hint of - something. “I’m sure that’s what they would all call it.” She turned. “Come.”

Suppressing a shiver of anticipation, Indis followed her up the stairs.

***

They reached the bedchamber, and Míriel closed the door gently behind them. Then she turned, moving swiftly forward to capture Indis’ lips in a long kiss. When they broke apart, Indis could feel a flush of heat high on her cheeks.

“I heard that you took a trip to the northern reaches just last week,” Míriel said conversationally, as though her hand was not trailing up Indis’ arm in a feather-light touch that made her shiver.

Indis swallowed, then nodded.

“How was that?” Now Míriel’s hand was toying with Indis’ sleeve, slowly working it off to reveal the dark slope of her bare shoulder.

“Cold,” Indis blurted out. Míriel smiled widely.

“Then perhaps I might see to warming you up, hm?” Her lips pressed to Indis’ again, soft and warm. Indis lost herself in the feeling of Míriel’s hands wandering over her shoulders, her breasts, setting a fire to her skin. Soon she was indeed warm, almost uncomfortably so, but it would have taken nothing short of a cataclysm outside the window for her to tell Míriel to stop.

Míriel’s lips fastened onto her collarbone, tongue teasing at damp skin. Indis bit her lip as Míriel’s hands circled around her, caressing the small of her back, dipping lower.

She made to sink to her knees, hands reaching to draw Míriel’s skirts apart, but was stopped by a gentle hand tilting her chin up, lifting her gaze to Míriel’s steady grey steel.

“Nay, Indis, allow me to do you this service for once.”

And Míriel knelt before her.

For a moment, Indis could hardly comprehend the image of her lover on her knees, a glint in her eyes that was far from subservient as she pressed her lips gently to the fabric over where Indis’ legs joined. Carefully, Míriel tugged with her teeth at the sash that kept Indis’ robe closed, lips bared in a satisfied smile.

Indis groped behind her for something to steady herself on. Her hands found the smooth wood of the bedpost and she grasped at it for dear life as Míriel’s ministrations freed the sash, letting her robe fall open. She heard Míriel’s surprised intake of breath at Indis’ lack of undergarments.

“I came prepared,” Indis breathed.

“So I see.” And Míriel bent her head between Indis’ legs, her lips pressing to the mound of golden hair there. Before she could stop it, Indis’ hips bucked forward slightly, a whine escaping her lips. She felt the vibration of Míriel’s laugh before her mouth dipped lower, tongue teasing at Indis’ folds.

Indis gasped, a shudder going through her.

Míriel’s hands caressed her inner thighs, gently urging them apart as her mouth worked, sending thrills of pleasure through Indis. A sharp intake of breath as Míriel shifted position ever so slightly, hitting a place that made her feel like a spark had flickered to life between her legs.

“Yes - oh please--”

Míriel’s tongue did something that made Indis clap a hand over her mouth to stifle a noise of shameless need. Her hips were moving with abandon now, thrusting forward into Míriel’s mouth as she licked her way up and down Indis’ sex.

Indis’ hand moved down as though of its own accord to tangle in Míriel’s silver hair, urging her to move faster, deeper. Míriel complied, and Indis began to pant aloud, feeling the surges of warmth building, building --

The world shattered into light as Indis threw her head back, gasping her pleasure to the shifting gold of Laurelin painting the ceiling overhead.

Míriel withdrew, smile wide and glistening faintly. “Was that pleasing?”

Indis bent to kiss her in response, one hand caught in Míriel’s hair and the other fumbling at the catches on the blue robe, trying to remove it from Míriel as swiftly as she could.


End file.
